Two Halves Make a Whole
by Changfriedrice
Summary: Bella has been with the Volturi for so long that her presence is well-known throughout the vampire world. Bored and unrelenting in her missions, she makes the perfect assassin. One day a mission back to Forks, a town she hadn't been to in years, leads to a chain of events that spirals her life down into something that she may not desire, but is beyond her control. Very dark.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! It has been many years since I've last read Twilight, but my passion for it is still here. I have decided to delve into the realm of writing fanfiction. Currently, I am working on a Star Wars fanfic, which is updated every Wednesday evening, but the idea of starting a Twilight one was too difficult to overcome and I haev begun writing for this too. If there are enough readers who are interested in the story, I'll start updating on a regular basis, but for now, updating will be spontaneous.

Just a warning: this fanfiction is going to be very dark. With that being said, you've had your warning. Proceed at your own risk! And if you enjoy it (or don't), please leave a review so I know how to improve for the future. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"That'll be six hundred and eighty Euros."

I blinked once, then rested my elbow on the marble counter and cupped my chin with my hand.

"Are you sure you can't offer me a discount?" I asked, batting my long eyelashes in the process.

The employee who was standing over the counter gulped. I could see her throat bob up and down, and oh, it was so tantalizing. But I had already fed less than a day ago and although it'd be as easy as a quick snap of my fingers to lure her out into the back alleyway, even _I_ had morals.

Besides, that wouldn't be classy.

"I'm s—sorry, ma'am. There are no discounts unless you're an employee or student."

I sighed, letting my line of sight droop. I was playing the perfect damsel in distress and I couldn't help but grin as my pitiful state overtook the poor girl's rationality behind upholding their company policy.

"O—Okay. I'll give you a five percent discount, i—is that okay?"

My disappointed state suddenly turned into a cheerful one as I lifted my head and grinned, taking care not to expose my sharp canines. "That's… _sensational_ ," I purred. The girl's eyes widened at the husky nature of my voice.

Oh, how I loved messing with humans.

The girl's hand only trembled slightly as she accepted my credit card. A quick swipe and a splutter of goodbyes from her mouth was all it took before I holstered the bag straps over my shoulder and left to go back home.

Heidi always took it upon herself to go shopping for the entire coven, and yet, after years of the same meticulous tasks, I started to find comfort in doing some trivial human things, such as shopping. Countless years of pointless missions without a _real_ challenge led to me being constantly bored out of my mind, trying to fill in the hours and days with new activities. Eternity was too long.

I plowed through the castle's large wooden doors and made my way toward the receptionist desk. There was a blond receptionist—human, who had recently been instated by Aro himself—sitting at the counter, unfocused at what was supposed to be her job in organizing vampiric meetings due to the person next to her. I sighed. It hadn't even been a week.

"Elsie."

"Mom!" she spun around at my voice, lifting her elbows off the counter and straightening her back. The girl behind the desk looked crestfallen at the lack of distance between her and Elsie. I flashed her a menacing smirk.

"What did I tell you about playing with your food?"

"Mom," Elsie whined. "She's not food! She's my friend."

I looked over to the young girl just in time to catch her cheeks turn red.

"Is that right?" I asked her.

"Y—Yes."

There was a gentle tug on my shirt. "Stop it. You're harassing her."

I chuckled and then walked further into the castle, making sure to speak just loud enough so that the receptionist could hear. "Maybe we can both share her for dinner one day."

"Mom! Quit it! You're scaring the poor girl."

"I can't feel her emotions like you, honey."

"Oh, you know _exactly_ what you were doing. It doesn't take an empath to realize what kind of response you were looking to elicit."

I chuckled again.

"Come on. Help me with these bags. Aro wants to see us."

"Why do I have to do it?!"

"Because," I rolled my eyes. "You can teleport and I can't."

Elsie pouted but obeyed me nonetheless. There was a small pop, and suddenly, she and the bags I dumped into her arms disappeared.

Using my vampire speed, I ran to my room and quickly changed into my cloak in front of the mirror. Call it narcissistic, but I loved admiring myself. The ruby red eyes that vindictively glared back at me spoke many emotions that could bring even the most hardened person down to their knees, to which I could then bend their powerless psyche to my will.

I sighed. Red was such a passionate color. One of love, one of lust. Too bad guard cloaks were of dark colors such as gray or black—a tasteless reflection of the senile age the rulers were. Forgo the drab colors, and import colorful ones.

After I finished putting on a pair of strappy black heels, I walked with human speed towards the throne room. The guards posted in front of the magnificent doors nodded in acknowledgement of a more enhanced predator as I approached. I strutted through the double doors to a room filled with vampires. And at the middle of the room were three large thrones, with three vampires accompanying each of them.

Elsie was in midst of chatting up Marcus when I made my way forward.

"Have you seen the news? The CEO of Tesla has his car out in space. Like, he launched it from Earth and shot it into space! That's freaking amazing!"

I cleared my throat. Elsie whipped around, a huge grin on her face.

"I beat you."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead bowed in front of the three.

"Masters," I greeted.

"Isabella!" Aro said, standing to his feet and clapping his hands in a resplendent manner. "So happy for you to join! Elsie was just telling us about how you forcefully drowned her with all the clothes you bought earlier today!"

My eye twitched.

 _Drowned?_

 _Sorry, Mom. I had to. You know I can't resist pranking you._

 _Hmm. I think I'll have to make the blonde receptionist my next meal._

 _Mom!_

I pull myself out of her head to hear Aro talking.

"—reports of an uprising over in the States. Many civilians have gone missing and our source says that there may be a newborn army currently in the making."

It took a lot of effort to hone in to the conversation, for I'd heard it dozens and dozens of times. News would come to us that a few rogue vampires were massacring people, and if it wasn't that, it was usually a few vampires trying their hardest to create a newborn army to overrun the Volturi. Not that it mattered. I think the last major battle was over a hundred years ago, and even with outmatched numbers, we won by a landslide. After all, most of the guard consisted of vampires with special talents that placed them in a much higher seat of power when it came to dueling a vampire with none. It was a memorable fight. I myself had the pleasure of killing the leader.

"The commotion is in Washington—"

My head snapped up. _Washington?_

Aro must've seen my reaction because he paused.

"Is there a problem, Isabella?" Caius spoke up from next to Aro.

It was a test to see how I would respond. And I would not fail it.

"No. Everything is perfect."

 _It's been a long time_ , I heard Elsie murmur.

 _That it has_.

"As I was saying," Aro continued, "the issue resides in Oregon. Our sources say that there is a newborn army in the making. As to what their motives are, that remains to be discovered. However, the threat is credible enough for us to believe that this is both serious and pressing. I wish to send the two of you there. Isabella, you know the territory well, and that is why I have made my decision."

I could feel the end of his spiel coming.

"You and Elsie will take residence in Forks. Finish the mission and report back."

The car ride to the airport was in verbal silence. The only sound was the scream of the supercar's engine as it propelled us to our destination.

Elsie had long ago taken her boots off and rested her feet, covered with fuzzy socks, on the dashboard of the vehicle. She had been staring out into the lush scenery for the last few minutes when she suddenly turned to me.

"Mom…are you sure you're going to be okay?"

I subconsciously gripped the wheel, stifling the bit of anger that threatened to flare out of my chest. Elsie sensed this and frowned.

"Yes, honey. Aro just took me by surprise. It's been a while since I've heard of the state, let alone the town."

"If you're worried about your reaction when we arrive, I can always go by myself."

I smiled, my chest filling with warmth at my daughter. "Now, where would be the fun in that?"

"There'd be lots of fun! We don't have to split the fight up anymore, and I can get all the kills! That sounds _really_ fun."

I chuckled, pressing my foot down harder on the accelerator. Elsie did always know how to diffuse a tense situation.

The airport grew larger and larger as time went on, until we ended up arriving at the departures. A young valet, a boy who couldn't have been more than eighteen, gawped at the car as we stepped out.

"Here," Elsie said, throwing the keys to him. He almost dropped them. "And here's the tip." She slammed a large amount of bills into his hand. The boy looked at it in surprise before resting his attention to us. His eyes widened at Elsie's eyes but grew even bigger when he saw my blood-red ones. People usually thought they were contacts anyways.

I couldn't help but lift up the corner of my mouth into a smirk.

My deadly look had the boy scampering into the car and speeding off. The next hour of mine was spent in heavy annoyance. Thank goodness Elsie was here. If she wasn't, I would've torn the whole airport apart in impatience at how tedious and long the process of getting on an airplane was. Then again, I wouldn't even be stuck in this crappy mode of transportation if it wasn't for my daughter's love of heights.

The airplane was crowded to the max. I had the window seat, and after massive teasing, I finally relented and gave Elsie the seat, choosing to take the middle one for myself. There was a man on the aisle seat, but he wasted no time in heading straight to sleep. After the airplane took off, he began to snore, and the sound of the airplane engines and his obnoxious breathing almost cracked my patience again. I decided to do something about it. Muttering so softly that my words got lost in the scream of the airplane, I spoke to Elsie.

"Do we have a base already set up in Forks?"

Elsie ripped her eyes away from the window.

"I bought a home with your offshore bank account last night."

"Are homes still overly priced there?"

"Not like it'd matter anyways, with your billions."

"Elsie," I warned.

"Okay, okay! No, it's not. I know how you hate that place, but I've been keeping tabs. Apparently there are hundreds and hundreds of empty homes for cheap. The town's population has steadily been on the decline over the last century."

"I wonder why that is," I muttered dryly.

A look of hurt flitted on Elsie's face and I immediately knew why. I was being too hard again, on the wrong matters.

"You did well." To prove my point, I ruffled her brown hair.

"Mommmm," she grumbled. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

I smiled, and it was one of the few times where it was a real, genuine smile. "To me you are."

We spent the remaining hours of the flight doing different things. I could sense Elsie's fidgeting and emotional changes as she watched whatever movies they had to offer as part of the in-flight program. I, however, spent the entire time with my eyes shut in a deep meditative state. Although vampires couldn't sleep, we could still close our eyes and drift away.

The journey ended almost as quickly as it began. Hours meant nothing and passed in a blink of an eye for those who had eternity at their disposal.

Elsie and I quickly got off the airplane and rented a car. The only thing that kept replaying in my mind as we drove to our destination was how moody the place was. Nothing had changed since the last hundred and fifty years. Forks was still surrounded by trees and the same dilapidated single two-lane road. Rain hammered down on the windshield and the frame of the car, the droplets so loud and heavy that it blocked out all other sound. The dark clouds in the sky and the low rumble of thunder cast an even gloomier look on the environment that I remembered.

The guards at Volturi knew me as an unrelenting, unmerciful steely-eyed assassin who was as dark and empty as a void could be.

So why did I feel so vulnerable?


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you think this is too much?"

"Of course not!" Elsie beamed, zooming past me toward the front door.

My left eyebrow twitched.

The house in front of us was more so a mansion than anything else. The entire property was surrounded by a countless number of enormous oak and pine trees that would take even a vampire a second or two to scale. The place was located in an isolated corner of the small town—there were no neighbors nearby. The grass in the yard was overgrown and overshadowed by a litany of weeds sprouting over the top, reaching almost my knees. The mansion itself was in no better shape. There was a few stairs that I needed to climb to reach the front wrap-around porch. Paint was peeling everywhere and the door, once a deep purple, was now faded into an unnamable color much lighter. The entire house was white brick. All-in-all, it seemed to serve more as a stark reminder of the life that was here, not the life that was here now. It was going to need a lot of work. Abandonment over the long years didn't sit well and the place needed many renovations.

"Mom, come on!" I heard Elsie's voice from somewhere inside the mansion. I shook my head and gave a little sigh at her puerility before walking in.

"Couldn't you have bought a house that didn't need this much work?" I asked her, my preternatural senses kicking in. There was a musty smell to the house. Great. It would take a few days, if not weeks to get all the dust out.

"Yeah, but I like how big this place is. It's one of the few larger homes that the town still hadn't demolished."

"Yes, but you have to look beyond just the size, sweetie. How long have you been alive for?"

Elsie turned around and blew a raspberry at me.

The crux of our presence in Forks was to be undercover until we discovered something abnormal—abnormal being vampiric or supernatural. Because of this, we hadn't packed and carried any luggage overseas, and there was little use in having our wardrobe back in Volterra sent over. The clothes—normalized there—would barely fit in here. Unless Forks had become the fashion capitol of Washington, the same dress code—loose jeans and sweatshirts—was likely still implemented.

"We have to go shopping," I pointed out.

Elsie nodded. "I did some research on places we can go. There's not too much in Forks but if you're not picky it'll do. There _is_ a small shopping center in Port Angeles, however. It's a little more than an hour's dri—"

"I know," I interrupted.

Elsie's face of excitement melted into a resentful one.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I forgot."

"That's okay, sweetie." Then, to break the small awkwardness, I said, "For me it was nearing two. My old truck couldn't go past fifty-five."

Elsie giggled. "I can't imagine ever going that slow. A life of luxury and supercars sure has changed things for us, haven't they?"

"Mm-hmm."

We made quick work of any loose debris in the home, using our vampire speed to bring it and dump them into a forming pile outside. I highly doubted we needed to worry about anyone stumbling onto the property and witnessing our unnatural grace and speed. And besides, even if there was someone to come upon us by chance, well, Elsie hadn't fed in a while. She was getting hungry, and there was no way in hell I was getting in between her prey and her thirst.

A few hours later, the condition inside the house was finally livable. During the last half hour, I had been cleaning the rooms of their dirt while Elsie had been preoccupied with getting internet set up. The woman who was a part of the internet company sounded more than happy to receive business and she arrived in no more than fifteen minutes. I, unfortunately, had the displeasure of resorting to human paces upon her arrival.

"Can I eat her?" Elsie asked, as we both watched the woman exit her vehicle. She was maybe in her late-twenties with light brown hair and blue eyes with tan skin and a few freckles on each side of her nose. It was apparent by her curvaceous body that she put in lots of time at the gym. Toned arms and even toner legs. Even in her baggy uniform, it was apparent that she was well-sculpted underneath.

I licked my lips and entertained the thought. Her scent smelled much better than the average woman's. Like soft raspberries and crème. But it was a good thing I was far more rational than Elsie. Perhaps being stuck in eternity at the age of eighteen did have some fallbacks.

"No, Elsie. Far too suspicious. You heard her over the phone. The company barely gets any business, and for her to disappear on the job? We'd be prime suspects."

"Okay, fine," she grumbled.

The woman took a wide look around the messy lawn but proceeded with confidence up to the steps. Her smile faltered a little when she noticed my blood-red eyes, but she didn't have time to ponder on it because Elsie stuck out her hand the moment she was within reach.

"Hi, I'm Elsie."

The setup for internet went as smooth as could be. The woman and Elsie seemed to develop a camaraderie of sorts. As she was outside setting up whatever needed to be done, Elsie was inside on the lady's laptop, checking to make sure the signal was prepared properly. I watched the interaction with amused eyes, knowing better than to interfere. Elsie's eyes constantly wandered to the woman's rear and she licked her canines several times in the process. I knew her well enough to know what she was thinking. There was currently nothing more that my daughter wanted than to force the woman down on the ground and have her way with her before it was finally time to take a big bite out of her posterior. The desire was swimming blatantly in her eyes, but her bond with me took precedent. She wouldn't disobey me.

Finally, it was done. The woman came in the house, not sweaty in the least over the past hour of work she had cut out for her. Elsie and I were both waiting in what was supposed to be the kitchen.

"It's done," the woman said. Her voice was not too high to the point that made me want to kill her out of annoyance, but not too low and butch either. It was an even balance. Another preference that Elsie enjoyed.

"Thank you," I responded, deliberately inserting just a little bit of huskiness into my voice. Sometimes I couldn't help myself either.

The woman gulped. I could spot a lesbian a mile away.

Elsie glared daggers at me and I almost wanted to laugh out loud. The poor thing. I gave her a wave, passing the lead to her.

 _I need some fresh air. I'll be driving into town and seeing what stores are still open at this time. Maybe we can get a couple of movers come with new furniture. I'll also pick up something for us to wear. Behave yourself._

 _This woman smells so damn good, Mom. I don't know if I can…_ Elsie playfully bantered.

 _I'll be on the lookout for anyone of your taste while I'm shopping, okay sweetie? You can feed tonight. And watch the language._

 _I'll hold you to that._

I gave the woman a quick smile and rubbed Elsie's hair.

"Mom!" she grumbled.

"Take care of this one," I told the woman. "She can be a handful."

The woman chuckled and looked at Elsie. "I'll deal."

It didn't go unnoticed by me how Elsie seemed to glow at the woman's words. I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes. Sometimes my daughter could be so melodramatic.

I left the house and got into the rental car and drove down the dilapidated driveway and through the narrow secondary road out to a main road. The drive into the heart of Forks didn't take too long–there was hardly another soul on the streets, and I didn't hesitate to push my foot down all the way on the accelerator. I highly doubted any police were out in these empty streets.

The distant yet familiar face and body in a policeman's uniform suddenly swam to my mind. My chest gave an uncomfortable squirm. I clenched the fabric of my shirt with my hand. Distant memories began to emerge deep from my subconscious, but before they freed themselves, I locked them back within.

The drive was uneventful with a few more tightenings of my chest. Barely any of the buildings back from my time in Forks were still standing sentinel, given the inclement weather that caused the life span of buildings to be cut short, but the foundation of the town was still the same.

 _Mom, are you okay?_

Elsie's worry was there, and I was considering on telling her what might be the truth—how memories of this place still thrashed around inside me even though I spent over a hundred years burying them.

But I was not that weak girl anymore. I was Isabella Volturi, feared conquerer and assassin of the Volturi. I could not afford to show vulnerability, whereas that be in public or private.

 _I'm fine._

Elsie recognized the tone in my voice and immediately dropped the subject.

 _Guess what?_

 _What?_ I said, feeling better already at the addictive nature of her jubilant voice.

 _I got Elena's number!_

 _You did? Congratulations, but I thought underaged dating was illegal?_

I was hit with a sudden pseudo-annoyed pout from my daughter.

 _I'm eighteen!_

 _Really now? You look like you're sixteen. Still, a stark contrast with your mentality. Are you sure you're not a ten year old inside? The lady is practically a pedophile._

I heard Elsie grumble something non-coherent.

 _Just yanking your chain, honey_.

 _Yeah, yeah. You're just jealous that I can nag any girl I want_.

I laughed. If I had a passenger in the car, they probably would've thought that I had lost my marbles.

 _Oh, sweetie. You have much to learn._

 _Whatever. How long do you still have before you pull up to the mattress store?_

 _Now_.

I heard Elsie hum and close off the bond. The bond was never actually closed more than just muted. I could always sense Elsie no matter what, unless one of us voluntarily shut out the other person. Out of the entire time I had known her, it had only happened twice.

The mattress store was in a tiny lot, squashed in between other buildings that offered other services. There was only two other cars in the lot and one person outside. His head unabashedly turned toward the luxury car I had rented. I made a mental note to purchase some generic cars from the dealership a little further down the street.

"May I help you?" the employee greeted as I strutted in with my high heels. As vampires, we didn't need to sleep, but it was still nice to have a place to lay down.

Any buying was excruciatingly quick when one was wealthy beyond feasible numbers, and I was no exception. The process was done in a minute, and before I know it, two movers already placed two giant mattresses in their moving truck and was shuttling down to Elsie and I's new home. I sent her a telepathic message to greet them and told her that the men were off limits too, to which she shot back with a nauseated feeling.

Oh yeah. She didn't like men. I forgot. Or maybe I just wanted to tease her some more.

The store right beside the mattress vendor was its sibling—it sold furniture of all sorts for all the rooms one might have in their house, and I bought out the entire store with a single swipe of my credit card. Once again, the jubilant surprise of the manager as their business was sent spiraling into a more financially stable place was more than enough for all the employees in the store to treat me like a goddess. I almost giggled. No matter how much the world evolved, money would always equal power.

In the next half hour, I made a deal on two cars for us. The salesperson was a shabby old man who spewed platitudes on how the cars would be delivered tomorrow, but what caught my eye was a more mature lady sitting in the booth over, in her mid-thirties. She was a little older than the age group that Elsie preferred, but she wasn't too picky. The woman had virtually the same body and curvature as the internet lady, perfect for Elsie's needs. I made a key note to mention this to her.

Two hours later, I was done. The last stop for me was a clothing store. I myself was far too dressed up to not be considered an outsider—high-waist tight black pants that accentuated all of my curves with a thin turtleneck that made my breasts look two sizes larger than they were—complete with a pair of slutty black heels and the loose dangling of my russet locks with a red, seductive glare and even redder lips drew more attention than I wanted it to. I had virtually purchased the entire store of all the clothes that would fit Elsie and I. Ordinary blue jeans with simple sneakers or canvas shoes and uni-colored and dull tops and jackets were the options I chose.

The night had gotten dark already by the time I approached the clothing store. It was only five in the afternoon, but Forks seemed to have the air of perpetual gloom year-round. Rain had begun to pour by the time I left the store and cascaded down even harder by the time I saw the house appear before my eyes.

I walked inside, dozens of bags strapped around my shoulders to see an enormous mess all over beyond the front entrance.

"I spent over an hour cleaning and you've let this place fall into disrepair in the few hours I was gone."

"Mom!" Elsie barreled out of nowhere and tackled me in a hug. "Don't be so dramatic."

My eye twitched, the second time in a day. "Couldn't you have at least navigated the furniture to their respective rooms?"

"I could, but I was busy on TripAdvisor. Apparently there's an ice-skating rink nearby. And a lot of cute girls hang around a diner downtown."

I plop on one of the dinner tables. "We're here to do work, not to have fun."

"Speak for yourself," my daughter said. "Work is fun. And sometimes it doesn't hurt to have a little normalcy, you know?"

I sighed. "What else did you do?"

"Uh, I may have spent a few hundred thousand on nice cars and motorcycles."

"Elsie!"

"What? I'm sorry, okay! You know I'm a sucker for fine machinery. If it makes you feel better, it'll take at least a couple of weeks for the cars to arrive. The delivering company had never even heard of Forks before, and they have to make sure their tractor trailers can even squeeze through the small town roads."

"Just don't show off in public. I don't want to draw unwanted attention. This town is dead enough. It wouldn't be difficult for a vampire to hide nearby, and it definitely wouldn't be difficult for this person to realize there are other vampires around if you drive around in a Lamborghini."

Elsie dropped her eyes to the floor and pushed the tips of her index fingers together in both a cute and nervous gesture. "If you were livid on that, then you'll be even more furious at what I have to say next."

"And what's that?" I ask, feeling like I already knew the answer.

"I enrolled us in school."


End file.
